The life of the ultimates
by littletoon666
Summary: An AU where nothing bad happens. The 77th and 78th class live their lives and attend Hope's Peak. The life of a ulitmate is not always easy and is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

The life of the ultimates

chapter 1: A drunken mistake

It was finally the night she been waiting for. Kyouko has been playing this night for ages. It was the night she was going to ask Makoto on a date and confess her love for him. She was so nervous and wasn't going to do it but Aoi new how much she was in love with Makoto so she pushed Kyouko to finally do it. She wanted this night to be perfect so she picked the best restaurant in town and made sure to pick the best table in it. She knew how she wanted everything to go, first she start off to a movie or whatever he picked out to do, after that she would take him by surprise and go to the restaurant, then after dinner she would finally confess her love to him and ask him if he would spend the rest of his life with her.

She was almost there. She just couldn't wait much longer, she wanted to run to his dorm and ask to hangout with her. She knew that if she did her her clothes would get wrinkled and he would suspect something so she didn't, one for her clothes wouldn't get wrinkled she wanted to look as nice as possible, and two because she wanted to fully surprise him today. She was so nervous she wanted to run but she knew if she didn't do it today she would never. She remember all the times they hung out. She was never the one to show her emotions to really anyone but every time she hung out with Makoto he would slowly chip away at her mask. He would slowly chip more away at her mask and got her to show him more emotions each time the hung out. She never thought she would fall head over heels in love with him. When ever something was bothering her or if she was sad he would always try to make it better. He always took her health more important then his own, if they were both hurt he would go and make sure she was okay first before he worry about himself even if he was hurt more. He always took her feelings into account and made she sure was okay with what he suggested whenever they hung out. She didn't even realized that she started flirting with him after sometime until Aoi pointed it out to her. Aoi also said that makoto was to which she almost fainted at the thought that he was flirting with her to. This was the night that she would see if he loved has she did him.

She was right there just another 10 feet and then she would be right in front of his door. She was so nervous. She stopped and took a breath trying to calm down, this was it the moment she been waiting for so long the moment she would ask to hang out and then there at the restaurant she would finally tell him her feelings towards him. It was just 10 feet away from her. She started walking again and walked towards the door. She stood there right in front of it, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it.

When Makoto woke up this morning he was happy. He and a group of his friends would hang out and have fun today at his dorm. Byakuya, Mondo, Leon, Hajime, and Nagito would be coming over after all classes were done. He had planned this all week just a night with his friends. He got tons of drinks, food and games to play when they were over. Hajime told him that he would get Nagito to come. Makoto liked Nagito but understood why he was cautious since Nagito was the lucky student for his class and had extreme good luck and bad luck far more then Makoto did. Yesterday Hajime told Makoto that he finally got Nagito to come, Makoto was so happy now everyone he invited was going to be there. He was very surprised that Byakuya agreed to come too but Byakuya has been trying to be nicer from now on. Makoto got dressed and got ready for his classes. He was looking forward to today very unaware that his bad luck was about to strike again.

Finally it was the end of the day, the day was very exhausting but that didn't stop Makoto on being excited about his friends coming over. When he got back to his dorm he started to get everything set up for when his friends came over. He got four large bowls and filled them all up with chips. He then got out two other large balls and filled them with salsa. He then got a little table filled it with drinks. He got out several games which include card games, and board games. He also decide that they can just do games like truth or dare or something like that if they ran out of games. It was thirty minutes later when they all showed up. Leon went in first greeting Makoto and he had a large box and ask if he could put in the fridge. Everyone else came in right after Leon. "Hello Makoto, good evening," Byakuya greeted.

"Ya, how have you been Makoto," Mondo yelled

"Um good I guess," Makoto said.

"Hello Makoto," Hajime said with a smile.

"Hello Makoto good see ya," Nagito said also with a smile.

"Hello everyone ready to have a fun tonight."

"Ya," they all cheered. They started with poker. They played ten rounds of it when they decided to move on. Everyone was snacking on the chips and salsa, also taking several drinks. They played several different game when they got to Truth or Dare. That's when Leon got the big box out of the fridge. It was full of different types of beer.

"It's to make Truth or Dare more fun," Leon stated. They started to drink the beer. Byakuya was first to get drunk, then followed Leon, after that it was Makoto, after him was Hajime and finally Nagito. They were all super drunk by now and the game of Truth or Dare took a turn to just silly usual questions to now very disturbing questions. Surprising it was Byakuya who made this turn into creepy questions. Their fun was cut short when the door opened. It was Kyouko in the doorway.

"Kyouko," Makoto asked. She didn't respond all she did was run away. He got up worry about her. He started to make his way towards the door. "Kyouko," he yelled. He was almost there when he passed out because of how drunk he was.

When she opened the door she say Makoto. He was drunk and hanging out with his friends. Kyouko was hurt, she been planning this for so long and thought up the perfect plan to just see it go to waste. She was so hurt she started to cry. She bolted out of the doorway and ran has fast has she could. She heard Makoto call her name but she didn't care she just kept running. She ran into Aoi in the lunchroom. Aoi caught her was asking what was wrong with her. Kyouko told her everything about Makoto being drunk and hanging out with his friends and how her plan was just a waste of time.

"It's okay Kyouko, please don't cry it's going to be okay," Aoi said trying to calm Kyouko.

"No it's not, tonight was the night I was going to tell him how much I loved him and what do I get him hanging with his friends and getting drunk," She said crying harder than before.

"It's okay, I swear I'm going to get revenge on Makoto and not just him every boy in this school is going to get punished." Kyouko just hugged her harder and sobbed. After awhile Aoi carried a sleeping Kyouko to her dorm and when she made sure Kyouko was comfortable she went back to her dorm. The next day would be the start of the punishment for the boys, starting with Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2: The opening punishment

**Author's Note:** So I've decide that after this chapter I'll be updating it every Thursday and my other story I'll be updating that when ever I get done with a new chapter for it. Well that's all I have to say so now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 2: The opening punishment

It was the morning of that Sunday when all the girls of the 77th and 78th classes held a meeting. They held the meeting in the cafeteria. They meeting of course was the punishment that the boys were going to get. Aoi having the idea was one of the people leading it with Kyouko but of course all the girls had a say on what to do. In the cafeteria were boxes full of different items to use against the boys. These items included tasers, rope, chains, and tranquillizers.

"This is the day that the boys in our class receive their punishment," Aoi yelled when all the girls were there.

"Ya," the rest of the girls yelled.

"We start with Makoto and Byakuya, then we move on to the rest," Kyouko announced.

"Ya," they all yelled again. They talked about how they would capture Makoto and Byakuya. They decided that they would attack after all the classes were done. So the plan was made and that was the end of the meeting.

* * *

The sun was still just coming out when Makoto woke up on Sunday morning. He wished that he didn't need to go to his classes, the reason was because he was dead tired. All through the night he was having nightmares. The nightmares were about Kyouko. Since Friday she has been ignoring him and he was getting worry about her. He knew that she wasn't the most social person but she had never ignored him, he was like one of her best friends. This and the nightmares had have kept him up all night. He finally got out of his bed and got ready for his classes. He left for the cafeteria before heading for class. When he got to the cafeteria there was a feeling of soon to be danger. Makoto decide to ignore this and made breakfast for himself. It was lonely in the cafeteria usually Kyouko would come and sit with him while in the cafeteria. He made oatmeal and sat down. He was just sitting there alone when he heard a familiar voice

"So Kirigiri isn't here with you," Hajime said surprised.

"Ya she's been ignoring me ever since Friday," Makoto.

"Really, well I can't say it surprises me all the girls have been acting weird since Friday."

"Ya I noticed. Anyway what you doing here," Makoto asked.

"I was just checking on you and was going to ask if you have felt the same thing," he replied.

"Felt what thing?"

"Ever since Friday night me and Komaeda have been having feeling that something bad was going to happen soon," Hajime said.

"I wonder why," Makoto said.

"Well I guess we should get going," Hajime said.

"Ya." With that they left the cafeteria and went to their classes. It was a regular day in class, the only thing was that the girls were ignoring every boy in class and it was the same in Hajime's class. The girls also kept eying him and Byakuya, which he thought was weird. The day was tiring so when it was over Makoto just decided to head to his room. He was just 10 feet when he felt a pain in his neck then suddenly blackness. When he came his hands were tied together by rope and he was in a cage. When he looked around he also found that he was in a dorm in Hope's Peak. He was wondering why he was like this when Aoi came in with Kyouko.

"Aoi and Kyouko," he shouted confused.

"Hello Makoto," Aoi greeted. She was the only who greeted him has Kyouko didn't.

"Kyouko," he asked still confused.

"She's not talking to you Makoto she's mad at you and this is your punishment," Aoi yelled.

"What did I do," he asked. His question never got answered has Kyouko then shoved a taser straight onto his neck causing him to flail on the floor. He didn't know this was just the beginning.

* * *

When Byakuya woke up this morning he found that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry to class. He got ready real quick and went to class. He got there and already some people were there. The day was boring has usual and slow. He did noticed that the girls in his class kept looking at him he thought this was strange but since he was trying to be nicer he didn't say anything. It was at lunch he especially noticed that they were looking at him and he also noticed that they were also eying Makoto. He was wondering why, did they like him and Makoto, did they think they were sexy, what were they thinking when they were looking at them. He was thinking this for the rest of the day. He himself even though he knew he would probably never date them since he was going to lead his family company later in life thought some were pretty cute. He wouldn't mind if one of them thought he was hot. He then realize it was the end of the day so he got his stuff together and went to his dorm. He was on his way to his dorm when he felt a sharp pain his neck. He felt himself falling and then nothing. When he woke up he was in a cage and when he looked around he say Makoto was also in a cage too. He then say Kyouko and Aoi walking around. "What is this," he yelled.

"Your punishment," Kyouko said bitterly.

"My what, who do you think you are harming a togami," he snapped He didn't get an answer has he was tased. After recovering from the tase he contined to snap at them. After a couple of minutes they finally snapped. Aoi ran to a large wooden crate and started to go through it. When she done she brought out a gun. She walked towards and pointed it at him. He started to sweat and after a minute Aoi pulled the trigger. Instead of him being shot and blood coming out he fell asleep. It was a tranquillizer. Now it was time for the rest of the boys to receive their punishment.


	3. Chapter 3: The public punishment

**Author's notes:** So the reason I didn't uploaded this chapter last week was a was sick and I'm still am but I wanted to get this chapter out so I did. Also I decided that I won't be writing any new chapters for Crazy adventures for awhile, the reason I'm not is because I have lost the enjoyment of writing that story but I will go back to it at some point. With that being said I have something to ask you guys. what are your favorite ships in Attack on Titan and what would you like to see. Well that's about it so now enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The Life of the Ultimates

Chapter 3: The public punishment

It was at lunch time when the girls made their attack on the boys. As it turned out the girls from the 77th and the 78th class also got the girls in the class above them to join in the punishment of the boys. It was peaceful in the cafeteria, everyone was eating their lunch and talking to their friends. It was about ten minutes in when the girls attacked. Everyone was just eating when Aoi stood up.

"It's time for the boys to receive their punishment," Aoi yelled at the top of her lungs. All the girls then proceeded to get up. All the boys looked around nervously. They were confused what did Aoi meant by time for their punishment. Hajime and Nagito looked at Chiaki for an answer but all they got was her getting up too. He was wondering what was going on when he realized that he hasn't seen Makoto or Byakuya since yesterday. It wasn't weird for Makoto but Byakuya was weird to miss his classes. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a boy scream. When he looked he say the boy on the ground shaking violently. He looked up at the girl and he saw her holding a taser. He then saw every girl pulling a taser and a tranquillizer out. Every boy in the cafeteria yelled and started running for the exit. Hajime pulled Nagito with him has he started to run for the exit. When they got out they started to hear gunfire. They kept running has fast has they could away from the girls. They were running until they got to the dorms, they slipped in to the nearest one. When they closed the door they looked around. It was a boy's dorm thank god they thought.

"What is all of this, why are they attacking the boys," Hajime asked.

"I don't know but it's because of something, the girls been acting all weird ever since Friday," Nagito replied.

"What happened on Friday I can barely remember I was so drunk from the beer Leon brought," Hajime said.

"I know the same but we can talk later right now we should hide for if they look in hear."

"Ya." They hide in the room for about an hour until they got out of hiding and went to check outside. They were missing their classes because of the girls. When they peeked out they heard Mondo almost scream their names. They hushed him and pulled him in the dorm.

"What are you doing out in the hallway," Hajime asked.

"They took Leon and Taka, we need to get back my bro."

"What about Leon," Nagito asked.

"Oh ya I guess him too but this is why I need your help. I heard they are going to do a public punishment and those two are the ones receiving it so after it's done I'm going to try to rescue them."

"Okay we'll help but what about our classes," Hajime asked. Then came an announcement from the headmaster.

"All classes will be canceled for a time as no boys showed up to any of their classes after lunch. I will tell you when classes begin again," the headmaster announced.

"Well that solves that," Mondo said.

"Ya but is the headmaster going to do anything about all this," Hajime asked.

"Who knows but right now we are on a mission to save Leon and Taka," Mondo yelled. He then pulled out a gun.

"Is that a gun Mondo, we're not shooting people," Hajime yelled.

"Relax I wouldn't shoot a girl with a real gun it's only a tranquillizer. Anyways we need to make a plan to get them back," Mondo said.

"Ya he's right we shouldn't just run in there with out a plan," Nagito said.

"We said already that after it's done we will make our way to get them. When we get there some one has to protect the two who are carrying them," Hajime said.

"I'll carry my bro while Nagito carries Leon," Mondo stated.

"Ya it's probably better that way with my luck something might happen if I have the tranquillizer and you have every talent known to Hope's peak so you should be very skilled with a gun," Nagito said.

"Ya okay so Mondo and you will be carrying Leon and Taka while I will be covering you. If anything bad happens I'll stay behind awhile you two get to safety," Hajime stated.

"Ya," Mondo and Nagito said together.

"Now we wait," Hajime said.

* * *

It was time for the public punishment. Leon and Taka where just waking up when they found they were chained up on two poles. "It's time for the public punishment of Leon and Kiyotaka," Aoi yelled.

"Ya," Every girl yelled.

"Please stop this, this is not welcome in a school environment," yelled Kiyotaka.

"Shut up," yelled Sakura. She then punched Kiyotaka blood coming out of his mouth.

"Taka," Leon yelled. He then also got punched by Sakura.

"Why are you doing this," Leon yelled.

"We are done with you boys with how a lot of you treat us so this is a punishment to all boys in our classes," Aoi said.

"Who is the leader of all of this and why isn't the headmaster doing anything about this," Kiyotaka finally said still dazed.

"We're not telling you and I don't know why the headmaster hasn't done anything," said Aoi. Then the girls proceeded to torture the two for a whole hour before stopping and leaving them in the open for every boy to see. They left some girls to watch over them to make sure no boys tried to rescue them.

* * *

While they waited Mondo, Nagito, and Hajime got ready. When the public punishment ended they waited an hour before making their move. They sneaked into the cafeteria but they had to quickly hide before being spotted.

"I didn't expect them to have people guarding them, this is bad," Mondo said.

"It's fine we can put them sleep so it doesn't matter," Hajime said. He then proceeded to put all the girls guarding them to sleep. They rushed to Leon and Kiyotaka. They untied them quickly and went straight to the exit of the cafeteria. They got out of the cafeteria and started to rush back to the dorm.

"Hey they have Leon and Kiyotaka, get them," Sayaka yelled.

"Oh no we been spotted," Nagio yelled.

"Run," Mondo yelled. They started to move more quickly then before but the girls where catching up to them. When they turned a corner Mondo told them to stop.

"Give me the gun and take my bro to safety," he told Hajime.

"Wait but I'm apposed to stay behind," Hjime said.

"I'm doing this to repay you guys, you guys helped me get bro back so I'm repaying you," Mondo stated. He took the gun and gave Hajime unconscious Kiyotaka. Nagito and Hajime then started to rush again to the dorm. Has they turned a corner they heard shooting. They got to the dorm and put the two on the bed. An hour passed by when they heard a knock on the door. When they opened the door they saw a bloody Mondo.

"Mondo," Both Hajime and Nagito shouted.

"Why you so surprised I'm not going to get taken down so easy," he replied.

"I just thought you were going to get captured," Hajime said.

"Ya me too," Nagito added.

"Well I didn't anyways the plan was a success, now if you mind I'm going to be resting a little bit," Mondo said. They stayed in the dorm for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you are letting the girls do this," asked Kohichi.

"Well if the girls from the 77th and 78th class can work together the boys can to hopefully and if they can then it will make my plan go better. Also I know Kyouko loves Makoto and that she wants to be more than just friends with him so I'm wanting to see him resolve this between him and my daughter," Jin stated.

"I see so your testing him to make sure he is right for your daughter but don't you think this is a little extreme."

"It's extreme yes but Kyouko doesn't really know how to handle emotions other then being happy. The only other thing she knows how to handle is hiding her emotions, I got to thank Makoto for helping her show more emotion and I believe he will resolve this. That also means that I believe he can help her control them better to after all this is resolved," Jin said.

"Your putting a lot of hope into him Jin," Kohichi stated.

"I know but he is the ultimate lucky student of his class," Jin replied.

"Ya at least his luck isn't has scary has Nagito's. Also so what plan."

"I tell you soon just for now lets watch how things unfold okay."

"Ok but lets not let things get to out of control," Kohichi said. With that he and Jin stayed in headmaster office for the rest of the day waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4: A warrior who can't fight

**Author's Notes:** Sorry everyone for not uploading the new chapter up last week I just didn't want to. Okay so first off this is going to be an arc so things are going to continue after this arc ends. I want a name for the arc so if you have a name for it I would like to here it. I'm not good with names. So that's it so now enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 4: A warrior who can't fight

"Oh my god, why are they still crying," Hajime yelled. He then started to slam his head against the wall of the dorm room they were in.

"Oh Hinata this room is full of hope. The despair the three of them went through was enough to make their hope shine brighter then ever before," Nagito said pointing to Leon, Mondo, and Kiyotaka.

"Komaeda no." Mondo and Kiyotaka for the next hour continued to cry in each other arms while Leon was still resting from the punishment he received from the girls. When Mondo and Kiyotaka got done the group got to work on making plans.

"We need to make a safe haven for the other boys," Mondo said.

"Wait what? Isn't that kinda extreme," Hajime said.

"Well we don't know how far the girls plan to take this so it would be a good plan to make a place that the boys can be for a little bit without worrying," Kiyotaka said.

"Wait if we did make a safe haven wouldn't the girls just attack it since all the boys would be there," Nagito said.

"Then we just make several safe havens far from apart each other so that we aren't all in one place," Hajime said.

"Well then lets make four safe havens," Mondo stated.

"Wait there is five of us so there should be five safe heavens," Leon said.

"No, I don't trust you Leon so your not going to be a person in charged of a safe haven," Mondo stated.

"What you trust Komeada more then me," Leon asked.

"Yes," Mondo replied.

"Man this is so uncool," Leon stated. They then decided who was going to be in charge of which safe haven and also where the safe havens were going to be located. They decided that Mondo is going to be the leader of the first safe haven, they then decide that Kiyotaka was going to lead the second. After that Nagito got picked to lead the third and Hajime the forth. Leon was still not happy about not being a safe haven leader. The room they were in was going to be the first safe haven. The other three got ready to leave. Kiyotaka left first and made his way to the location they picked for the second haven.

"Will he be okay with out any weapons to defend himself," asked Hajime.

"Who knows, but I'm sure he'll be okay," Nagito answered.

"How can you be so sure Komaeda."

"Will because I'm not with him so my luck shouldn't affect him."

"Are you two done talking you need to get going," Mondo said.

"Oh right well see you later, let's go Hajime."

"Yea.' They then left. They started to head away from Mondo and Leon. They went down several hallways. They passed Kiyotaka's safe haven. They where several hallways away from the second haven when Hajime suddenly pulled Nagito into classroom right by. He left the door cracked for he could see outside. He waited for the group to pass out of site before opening the door.

"Man that was close," Hajime said exiting the classroom.

"Yea, good hearing on your part." They continued down the hallway. They were halfway down the next hallway when they had to hide again. They hid again in a near by classroom.

"Why are they so active," Hajime asked.

"Well it's only been a few hours since we rescued Taka and Leon, also it's the first day," replied Nagito.

"Yea I guess but I don't understand why are they doing this." When Hajime thought they left he exited the classroom. They started to make their way down the hallway.

"Hey there's two boys get them," yelled a random girl. They started to chase the two. Hajime and Nagito were running when Nagito pulled Hajime into a hiding spot. The hiding spot was in a locker for students ho needed it to store their equipment. The girls caught up and started to look around.

"Find them," order the same girl who spotted them.

'We're going to be found," Hajime whispered to Nagito.

"We might not, you should have faith."

"Well it's hard to since we are going to be found."

"We will if you keep talking." They were there for an hour when a girl started look around their hiding spot. One of the girls then opened the locker and pulled them out. Hajime then quickly got up stared to hold them off while he told Nagito to run. When Nagito left he was pushed on to the ground. The girls started to attack him. After thirdly minutes the girls stopped.

"Tell us where the boys are hiding," said the girl who found them.

"I will never tell you," Hajime said.

"Fine," the girl said. They then knocked him out. When he woke up he was in a cage. He looked around the room. The room was a girls room. When he looked to his left he saw Makoto tied up and also in a cage.

"Hey Makoto wake up," Hajime said using his shoe to poke Makoto.

"Uh Hajime what are you doing here," Makoto asked.

"I got knocked out and when I woke up I was here."

'Oh I'm sorry for what is going to happen to you."

"What do you mean," Hajime asked. He wouldn't get an answer.

"Hello Hinata your awake finally," said Kyoko holding a small hammer.

'Kyoko what is this and what's with the hammer," He asked. She didn't answer him she just walk towards him slowly.

* * *

Nagito rushed back to Mondo and Leon after he was told to run by Hajime. It took sometime to get back since he had to hide several times on the way back. When he got back he told them everything.

"So since Hajime got caught does that mean I get to be a safe haven leader now,' Leon asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but yes you for now are a safe haven leader," Mondo said. "Now you to wait until nighttime to go," Mondo added.

"Got it," both Leon and Nagito said.

* * *

"So that's your plan and why are you not stopping this," Kohichi said.

"Yes, I was hoping a situation would come along and it did," Jin stated.

"But I that you said that you were testing Makoto."

"I am but the first reason for not stopping this is because of the plan."

"You really want to prove the government wrong don't you Jin?"

'Well yes it isn't just about their claim insulting me it is insulting to everyone here so I must prove them wrong." It was 1 am in the morning. Since they couldn't sleep Kohichi and Jin decided to talk about Jin's reasons and plan.

"Well I'm tired now, talk to you in the morning Jin," Kohichi said while he left the office.

"Okay see you later."


	5. Chapter 5: A lucky escape

**Author's notes:** Hi everyone here is a new chapter of The life of the ultimates. So a person ask me if I was doing fanfic requests. I am but there are rules. The first rule is no lemons, I'm not doing lemons so please don't request them. Second rule if you do request a fanfic please tell me how long you want it or if I can decide how long. So that's it if you want to request please do I'm happy to do some. Now enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 5: A lucky escape

"Please stop this Kyoko," Hajime cried has Kyoko continued to punish him. It has been a week since Hajime got captured and every day Kyoko punished him. He wasn't the only one getting punished, Makoto and Byakuya also were getting punished. Byakuya's and Makoto's punishment were far worse then Hajime but that doesn't mean his isn't horrible too. They been there longer then he has so they were in far worse state then him. Byakuya could barely see since his eyes were almost swollen shut, he also he is cover with bruises from head to toe and has slashes on his back from getting whipped several times. Makoto wasn't has bad has Byakuya but he was still in a bad state. He couldn't move since both of his legs were broken, he had a broken nose and his left arm was broken too. He also had bruises all over his body like Byakuya but had slashes on his legs and chest not just his back. Kyoko seemed to get a little pleasure from punishing Makoto she didn't this from the other two though. What she got from Hajime was feeling a little sorry for him but he was a boy and he was with Makoto when he was drunk so he was getting punished. She didn't feel sorry for Byakuya one bit. She really didn't like him out all in fact kinda hated him but Makoto was friends with him so she would try to be friendly with him. This was the reason she punished him the hardest because she hated him. After a few more minutes Kyoko left Hajime and went to get the three prisoners some food. She left him with a few broken fingers and a broken nose. She came back with some food and started to hand it to them.

"What is this," Byakuya said after getting his food.

'Food now eat," Kyoko stated.

"I well not eat garbage. I'm a Togami, I will only eat the best of foods not this."

"It's the only thing your getting to eat for today so your eating it or starving for the rest of the day."

"I rather starve then eat food from trash like you." This made Kyoko mad, with out talking she went and got the whip she used before. All the while Byakuya was still insulting her. Hajime thought of a plan while she was whipping Byakuya. Hajime thought that this would be a good time to escape while Kyoko was distracted. He quietly moved to the cage's door. He carefully locked picked it and got out of the cage. He went to Makoto's cage and unlocked it. He took Makoto and headed for the door.

* * *

It's been a week after Hajime got captured. Leon become the leader of the fourth safe haven until they get Hajime back. Nagito was still the leader of the third safe haven. He put his second in command in charge has he went to the first safe haven. He was going there to talk to Mondo about Hajime, Byakuya, Makoto and the plan to get them from the girls.

"Hello Mondo," Nagito greeted.

"Hi there Nagito," Mondo said.

"Lets get right down to busieness. Lets talk about the plan of getting back Byakuya, Makoto and Hajime."

"Oh so you and him are now on first name bases did something happen before he got caught."

"What no it was just by accident okay, anyways so the plan it's been a week since he got captured so when are we going to go get them." Nagito said while blushing.

"We're going to go get them soon I'm sorry we haven't yet but the safe havens had to come first."

"It's okay."

"Anyways we are going to attack early in the morning tomorrow when they're least expepting it." They continued to talk until they heard a knock.

* * *

Hajime and Makoto got out out of they room with out Kyoko noticing. Right has Hajime got out he bolted down the hallway with Makoto on his back. He was going to the first safe haven. When going down the hallways Makoto started to talk.

"Hey Hajime I got a question to ask you," Makoto said weakly.

"Yea what is it Makoto," Hajime asked.

"Why haven't you and Nagito got together yet," Makoto asked.

"What Nagito and me are just real good friends that's all," he said blushing deeply.

"We all know how you two feel about each other so why haven't you got together."

"You know I could ask you the same thing with Kyoko."

"I don't think she likes me the same way that I like her."

"Trust me she does so you should go for it and ask her out."

"Then why is she doing this."

"I don't know but we're going to found out. Hey why did you ask about me and Nagito."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." A half on hour went by before they finally got to the first safe haven. Hajime knocked on the door a couple of times. After a little bit they were let in.

"Oh my god Hinata is back," Nagito said while running towards them.

"Don't you mean Hajime," Mondo said.

"Shut up," Nagito said while giving Hajime a hug after he set Makoto down.

"So you two escaped, how," Mondo asked.

"Byakuya was making a scene so I took the chance to escape with Makoto," Hajime answered.

"So now all we got to do is rescue Byakuya," Nagito stated.

"Ya and we don't have to have Leon has a safe haven leader anymore," Mondo added.

"But before all of that we need to treat Makoto's wounds," Hajime said pointing to Makoto.

"Yea your right," Mondo said.

* * *

Byakuya got a lot more slashes then he was getting at first. One becomes his whole scene distracted Kyoko long enough for the other two to escape and two becomes of all the things he called her.

"What do you want to do," Aoi asked.

"Just lets bump up security around here, that it's," Kyoko sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: The rescue of a blind heir

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone sorry for being a week late on uploading a new chapter. Also this is a shorter chapter then the others. This one isn't even a thousand words so ya. I'm also uploading the first chapter of a new story today. A person send me some fanfic requests and I started one. We are getting close to the end of this arc aren't you excited. Well that's all I have to say so now enjoy the new chapter.

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 6: The rescue of a blind heir

It has been a week after Hajime and Makoto escaped the girls. The boys next mission was to rescue Byakuya from the girls. The reason they haven't yet was after the other two escaped, the girls put more security around where they kept Hajime and Makoto. So after a week the boys would attack the place at nighttime and rescue Byakuya. Then after they rescue him they start preparing to fully fight back. When it became night they would send in a small team to rescue Byakuya. The team would be made of Gundam, Mondo, Nagito, and Nekomaru. Hajime and Makoto would stay behind for they could rest more. Hajime said he could go but they said no saying how even if he could he should still rest. So with that they waited. It was about two hours later when they started to get ready.

"Everyone ready," Mondo asked after 10 minutes.

"Almost ready," Gundum answered still putting on his protection gear.

"Well hurry up it's almost time to get going," Mondo said.

'I'm almost done Mondo just give me a minute." After a couple of minutes Gundum was finally ready.

"It's time to go," Nagito announced.

"Lets get going then. It's time to safe Byakuya from the girls," Nekomaru yelled. With that they the team left and started to make their way to where Byakuya was being held. While on the move they ran into a group of girls. Mondo took out a tranquilizer and shot the group of girls. After all the girls fell asleep the team started to move again. On the way to Byakuya they ran into several more groups of girls. It took about an hour to get to the dorm Byakuya was in. When they got there they sneaked inside. They looked around the room for a minute when they spotted Byakuya they ran right towards him.

* * *

Bored, this was what Hajime and Makoto were felling right now. It has only been an hour since the team left and they were already bored. They need to do something.

"Hey while we are here we should start thinking of a plan and why the girls are doing this," Hajime said.

"Plan for what," Makoto asked.

"You know a plan to end this."

"Ya, so do you got any suggestions?"

"Well we know Kyoko is the person leading this so it must have something to do with you, also every girl started to at weird after Friday two weeks ago. Do you remember what we were doing on that Friday?"

"Ya it was the night you, Nagito, Byakuya, and Mondo came over to my dorm. During that we got super drunk."

"Ya that is what we did. Do you remember anything about Kyoko that night?"

"She was acting how she normally does. But when you guys were over she came to my dorm she was there for a moment before running off. The next day she ignored me which I couldn't understand why."

"Okay so it she comes to your dorm for a reason and when she sees you she gets upset and runs off. Then every girl is acting weird and after that this happened. So for what ever reason she seeing you how you were made her upset and she started this."

"But why?"

"I don't know but we can only get our answers from her." They then started to make a plan. The plan was to have every boy fight back at the girls all at once while a four man team went to go confront Kyoko there they would start to try to stop all of this.

* * *

"Who's there," Byakuaya asked. His eyes were all swollen shut from the torturing he got. He was blind.

"It's me Mondo we are here to safe you," Mondo answered.

"Oh thank god it's you, I can't see since my eyes are swollen shut."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know I hurt pretty bad. It would just be easier to carry me."

"Ok then that's what we will do." With that they left and started to make their back. It was a smooth way back to the first safe haven. They knocked on the door and where let in.

"The mission was a success," Nagito said.

"Hey Mondo me and Makoto have a plan to end all this," Hajime said.

"You do,' Mondo asked.

"Yep, here we wrote it in this notebook."

* * *

Mukuro hated what Kyoko was doing to Makoto. She hated but she was could understand why he was getting punished. She just wish she could have Makoto all to herself. She wouldn't punish him unless he liked it. If he did like it she would punish him has much has he wanted. She just wish she could have him. She didn't hate Kyoko just she was jealousy of her. Maybe in the future she could have Makoto just maybe.


	7. Chapter 7: when boys start to prepare 1

**Author's notes:** Hi everyone, here is a new chapter of The life of the ultimates. I'm going to upload the 8th chapter tomorrow so look forward to that. Anyways we are getting close to the end of this arc, the final chapter for this arc is going to be chapter 10. So I might do the same thing with chapter 9 and 10 by uploading them a day apart. Also I want to know how you feel about the Mukuro parts, I'm just curious. Anyways enough of me talking here is the chapter enjoy.

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 7: When boys start to prepare part 1

It was the next day when the boys started to get ready to fight back against the girls. They needed to get more tranquilizers and other weapons. They also needed a plan of attack.

"We also need to decided on who is going to confront Kyoko and who's ever with her," Nagito said.

"Yea, we should go and discuss with Mondo also on who should go," Hajime stated. They left the third safe haven and headed for the first safe haven. It didn't take them long to get there since there wasn't really any girls lurking around. They only needed to hide once on the way there. When they got there they entered and went to Mondo and Makoto.

"Hey Mondo," Nagito greeted.

"Hey what you guys doing here," Mondo asked.

"We got something to talk about with you," Hajime answered.

"What is it," Mondo asked.

"We need to decide who is going to confront Kyoko and who ever is with her," Hajime stated.

"Well that's funny," Mondo said.

"How is that funny," Nagito asked.

"Well me and Makoto were just talking about that," Mondo said.

"So do you guys got any ideas on who should go," Hajime.

"Ya, I say Makoto should go," mondo stated.

"But he can't walk," Nagito said.

'That's why I'm going to send a team with him. Hajime, Byakuya, and you are going to go with him," Mondo stated.

"Why us," Hajime asked.

"Because when you and Byakuya were also captured with Makoto you were punished by Kyoko not by just random girls. I'm sending Nagito with you guys because I don't want his luck messing us up," Mondo answered.

'Okay, fine," Hajime said.

'Anyway we are going to ambush some girls soon," Mondo said.

"Why," Nagito asked.

"They have some boxes with them, so we are going to ambush them and take the boxes," Mondo answered. Mondo showed them where they were going to ambush the girls. He also told who was going to be part of the team that they're sending in to ambush. The team was made up of Leon, Nagito, Hajime, and Kiyotaka. With that they waited until they needed to get ready.

* * *

Almost every girl was out doing their task they had to help punish the boys except for one. Mukuro was down today. She really didn't want to come out of her room today, she was suppose to be with a bunch of girls who were protecting some boxes that held several tranquilizers and tasers. She decided that they could do it with out her. The reason she was down was because she was helping people torture and punish Makoto. It made her feel bad about helping to cause him pain. This wasn't the only reason that she was down. The other reason was because she knew Makoto didn't like her in the same way she likes him. She also knew that Kyoko loves him and she knows that he loves kyoko too. She just wished that he loved her. She wish that she could cuddle up to him in bed, kiss him, take care of him and he take care of her. She also wish she could do something else with him. But she couldn't because Kyoko already has him. If he ever decided that they weren't friends anymore it would kill her. She was curled up in a ball in her bed when someone came into her dorm.

"Hey, Mukuro you going stop being depressed and help us," Junko asked.

'No," Mukuro whispered.

"Well you know if you just keep in your room Kyoko will get a lot closer to Makoto. She might even do the thing that you always wanted to do with him," Junko said. This made Mukuro's eye widen. "Well if you decided to come out of your room and stop being depressed just text me," Junko yelled right before she closed the door and left. Mukuro just stayed curled up in her bed.

* * *

It was time to get ready. Kiyotaka was the first one done, Nagito was second, Leon was third, and Hajime was last. Their was to ambush a group of girls and take the crates they were protecting. They got the location they needed to go to and started to leave. "Bye everyone see you soon," Nagito yelled before leaving.

"Quit done will you we don't want to be spotted," Leon said while smacking Nagito's head.

"Sorry." It took them an hour to get in position. There they waited. They waited for an other hour before the group of girls finally showed up. The girls looked around for a bit, luckily they didn't find the group boys waiting to ambush them. The boys then waited 30 minutes before attacking. The girls didn't know what hit them, after every girl was put to sleep the boys got the crates. There was to crates, each where very big so two people where needed to move one. Hajime and Nagito got one while Leon and Kiyotaka got the other one. They took them back to the first safe haven. It didn't take long for them to get back because they didn't run into any girls. When they got back they opened the crates. What was in the crates were several tranquilizers and tasers.

"Wow there so much in here," Nagito commented.

"Ya, god I'm happy that I never got captured," Mondo said.

"Ya, you really are. It was a nightmare," Hajime stated.

"Well that's it for today. There still stuff to do but that can wait," Mondo said. The boys for the rest of the day rested.

* * *

It was dark Mukuro's dorm. A while after junko left Mukuro got up and turned the lights off. She was still curled in a ball. She just woke up from a very vivid dream of Makoto. She was just laying there trying to go back to sleep when she got a message saying that if the boys try anything she is going to stay by Kyoko's side to protect her. She texted okay and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kyoko was mad. She just heard that the group of girls who were protecting two crates got attacked and the crates stolen. She knew they were planing something.

"What do you want us to do Kyoko," Aoi asked.

"They're planing but I don't know what. If they try anything a group is going to stay here to protect me," Kyoko said.

"Got it so who is going to stay here," Aoi asked.

"Chiaki, Junko, and Mukuro," Kyoko stated.

"Okay I'll tell them."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8: When boys start to prepare 2

Author's notes: Hi everyone here is chapter 8. So I decided I'm going to do the same thing I did with chapter 7 and 6 with 9 and 10. I felt like in a writing mood and since the last four chapters are both two parts I would upload them a day apart. So next week I'm uploading three things. I'm uploading chapter 9 and 10 of The life of the ultimates and uploading the second chapter of Delusions of the Heart. Anyways that's it so now enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 8: When boys start to prepare part 2

It was early in the morning when Jin called kohichi in to his office. He called him in because he was wondering if Kohichi knew anything new going on with the girls and boys.

"Hi, there Jin, what did you want me for?" Kohichi said.

"I wanted to know if you have any knew information on the boys and girls," Jin said.

"All I know is that the boys ambushed a group of girls and stole two crates from them."

"Really what was in the crates?"

"I heard it had tons of tranquilizers and tasers in them."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to do anything Jin?"

"No, the boys are planning something and I want to see what it is."

"I wonder if this is going to end soon."

"Yea."

* * *

The following day the boys got back to work. The ambush on the group of girls was a success. They weren't done with preparing to fight though. They were going to try and go get more items that would help them against the girls. Nagito went to the first safe haven very early, It didn't take him long to get there since most of the girls weren't out since how early it was. When he got there some boys were awake to. He saw Hajme, Makoto, and Mondo talking with each other. He headed to them.

"So what are we doing today." Nagito asked.

"Well we are close to being done with preparing to fight, so we are just finishing up today," Makoto answered.

"Yea, we just need some more supplies and then we can start the plan to end this all," Mondo stated.

"Really, well then why don't we go and get more supplies right now since the girls really aren't out yet," Nagito suggested.

"That's a good idea. Nagito and me will go and get more supplies right now, see you soon," Hajime said.

"Bye,' Makoto said while waving. They went out and started to go down the hallway. When they got to the end of the hallway Hajime stopped them.

"Where should we go to get more supplies," Hajime asked.

'There is a warehouse near by so lets go there and see what they have."

"Okay." They made their way to the warehouse and started to look around. Hajime grabbed a box and used it to put what they're bring back in it. Hajime was looking around when Nagito called him over. When he got there his eyes widen.

"God they really do got everything here don't they?" He said.

"Yep and I think I have a plan on how to use them," Nagito said.

"You do?"

"Oh yea and I think the plan his greatly going to help us." With that they grabbed what Nagito found and grabbed the other boxes then they left. They decided to go to the cafetiere and got a ton of food. They then headed back to the first safe haven. It took then a little longer since they were carrying a lot. When they got back they told everyone what they got.

"We got bombs!" Nagito told them.

"Bombs?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, they have everything there," Nagito replied.

"We also got a lot more stuff than just bombs," Hajime stated.

"Well then what did you get?" Mondo asked.

"We got food we are fully ready for tomorrow," Hajime answered.

"Hear that everyone? Eat today and get a good nights sleep because tomorrow we will end this!" Mondo yelled. Everyone cheered. "You guys go and tell everyone the plan at your safe havens."

"Well first I think I'll use these bombs to help us,' Nagito said.

"Well instead of the team going to Kyoko and whoever is protecting her we make then come to us,' Nagito said.

"We'll lure them in a room and in the room are the bombs planted all around it, So then I could threaten to blown up the room if they try anything."

"I like it, so then while Hajime explains the plan to the fourth safe haven you prepare the room."

"Got it." With that Hajime headed to the fourth safe while Nagito headed to prepare a room.

* * *

"Any movement from the boys?" Kyoko asked.

"Sorry no," Aoi replied.

"Um, what are they planning?" Kyoko said as she thought.

"Um hey," Mukuro said has she came in.

"Oh hi Mukuro it's good to see you," Aoi said while she gave Mukuro a hug.

"I also have to say that it's good to see you. I'm happy that you feel better today since I heard you were depressed yesterday.

"Yea I was but I do feel better today." Kyoko then turned back around and thought more about what to do now.

"So what were you depressed about Mukuro?" Aoi asked.

"Oh nothing it was just about a boy that's all," She replied. When she thought about it more she wished she didn't.

"A boy well just say who ever it is and we'll make sure he gets punished for what ever he did to you," Aoi told Mukuro.

"Um okay," Mukuro said. She wouldn't tell them since Makoto already got punished.

* * *

It took Nagito half an hour to set up the room he picked out. He told Mondo which room it was and then headed to the third safe haven. When he got there he told them the plan and who would be in charge of the third safe haven. He then told they need to eat and sleep good since tomorrow would be the of end this.

* * *

Hajime was finish explaining the plan to the fourth safe haven. After that he made his way to his dorm. When he got there he started to go through his closet. He was looking for his old Reserve Course student outfit. He took it out started to put it on. When fully had it on he went to the mirror looked at himself. He was ready for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: The end of punishment part 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a new chapter of this story but I'm back. Now I'll try to upload chapter ten tomorrow but no promises. School started again so that's why I haven't uploaded in a while. So I'm trying to get back on my usual uploading times but it probably will be a little longer before that happens. I'm still trying to get use to going to school again. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter enjoy.

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 9: The end of punishment part 1

This was the day that the boys would start their all out attack. The boys were finally ready to attack, the girls wouldn't even know it until it was to late. The leaders of the safe havens were giving speeches to the rest.

"Today is the day that we give the girls what they deserve," Mondo shouted.

"Yea," every boy shouted.

"Now I'm not going to sugar coat it some of you will be beaten pretty badly, but there are two things you must remember. One you keep on fighting no matter what happens. Two if I don't see you fighting I will beat you up myself." Mondo walked towards the team who would face the leader of the girls. "You guys gave your speeches," he asked.

"Yea," Hajime said.

"And you Nagito."

'Yep," Nagito responded.

"Good then we are all set to attack," Byakuya stated.

"Yea let's end this," Hajime said.

"I'm going to hate getting pull around by Nagito since I still can't see," Byakuya said. The team got ready to leave. Hajime pulled Makoto on to his back while Nagito grabbed Byakuya's arm. They then left the safe haven and went to the room Nagito picked out. They got there with no problems. Hajime got Makoto a chair and texted Mondo they were ready. Mondo then told the boys at the safe havens to get in position. All the boys did and waited for the perfect time to strike. After a half an hour the boys striked.

* * *

When Kyoko woke up this morning she was expecting it to be a normal day of hunting down boys and punishing them. It had only been an hour since she woke up when suddenly the boys attacked. This shocked her, she knew they were planning something but didn't expect them to act so quick. She told Aoi to tell all the girls to fight and don't let the boys win. She then called everyone who was to protect her, to her.

"We should probably move to a safer spot," Mukuro suggested.

"Yes your right then lets go," Kyoko said.

"That's my Mukuro for you," Junko yelled cheerfully.

"But all I did was suggest the most reasonable thing you should do in a situation like this," Mukuro said confused.

"Ya but still," Junko said. There was somethings she would never understand about her sister. They left the room and head for a new one. They were trying to avoid the fighting the was going on everywhere. They were going down a hallway when they were spotted by a group of boys. They were chase around until they spotted a room. They ran for the room at full speed. Now you may be thinking why didn't Mukuro just fight them off while the other escape, she is the ultimate soldier. Well the reason was she didn't think of that. They ran into the room and locked the door. Only if they knew the boys planned this.

"Hello Kyoko it's been a long time."

* * *

Makoto's team was finally ready. All the boys got into their positions. They waited to strike. After a couple of minutes they were given the okay to attack. They came out of their hiding spot and attacked. The girls were shocked they didn't expect this they thought the boys were going to keep being cowards. After a couple of minutes of being shocked they started to fight back. Now it was a full on battle between the boys and girls of Hope's Peak. One of the boys saw Sakura in a hallway, they took aim and fired their tranquilizer. It hit Sakura in the arm. She looked over and saw the boy who shot her, she ran towards and punched him sending him flying. She moved towards him and got ready to punch him again. The boy was covering his face with his hands waiting to be it. Sakura brought down her fist. He was about to be hit when Mondo stepped in front caught her fist.

"Run," Mondo ordered. They boy got up and ran. Mondo continued to hold off Sakura. The boys then join in to help take down Sakura. Chihiro was trying to help and fight but was not doing so well. He was just pushed on to the ground. He was rubbing his head Peko was coming. He tried to get up but it was to late for him, Peko was already right in front of him. She got ready to tase him when she was shot in the neck with a tranquilier.

"Hey there Chihiro you need any help," Leon asked. Leon helped Chihiro up.

"I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to help," Chihiro cried.

"Hey it's ok you may not be doing much but your helping."

"Really!"

"Yea."

"Thank you Leon."

"No problem." Leon then left Chihiro and got back to fighting. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi running helping people who needed help when they ran into Aoi and Sayaka.

"Hey where's Makoto," Sayaka asked.

"What," Fuyuhiko said.

"I said where is Makoto now answer, me," Sayaka yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Fine, Aoi attack!" Aoi started to go after them with a taser in hand.

"Wait Aoi I got something to say," Fuyuhiko said. Aoi stopped in her tracks.

"What is it," Aoi asked.

"The thing I wanted to say is donuts!" Fuyuhiko yelled has he through a box of donuts that he had somewhere on him. He grabbed Kazuichi and ran.

"No Aoi stay focus," Sayaka said.

"I can't there's donuts." Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi ran down a couple of hallways trying to get away. When they knew they were safe from Aoi and Sayaka they started to talk.

"That was close. Where did you get the box of donuts," Kazuichi asked.

"Oh when Hajime and Nagito brought food from the cafeteria," Fuyuhiko replied.

"How did you know we would run into Aoi?"

"Oh I took a guess."

"You took a guess!"

"Yea."

"Well it worked so I can't be mad. Anyways Makoto needs to hurry up resolve all of this, it's getting out of hand."

"Well lets hope so." After Fuyuhiko said that him and Kazuichi rejoined the battle between the girls and boys.


	10. Chapter 10: The end of punishment part 2

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone finally the last chapter of the first arc. This isn't my favorite chapter and I really probably could have done better but hopefully I will the more time I write. Now this chapter is going to be different and when I say different I mean a close person edit this and did a lot. This won't really ever happen again, it might but don't count on it. Tomorrow I will be up loading the new chapter of Delusions of the Heart. Anyways that's it I hope you enjoy this chapter but I can understand if you don't.

The Life of the Ultimates

Chapter 10: The End of Punishment, Part 2

"Hello Kyoko it's been a long time." Kyoko looked behind her. There she saw the man who just talked. In a chair was Makoto with Byakuya, Nagito, and Hajime standing behind him.

"Makoto," she yelled, startled to see him. She didn't expect him to be here as she thought he was going to still be resting.

"We should go," Junko said as she started to move towards the door.

"Stop right there Junko. Before you do that you should know that I have put bombs all around the room. If any of you go for the door, I will blow us all up," Nagito stated, causing Junko stop in her tracks. She turned right around and walked back to them.

"Now then, tell us why you started all this!" Hajime demanded.

* * *

Kohichi was leaving Jin's office to get more alcohol, unaware of the ongoing battle between the girls and boys that had just started. Right has he went out Jin suddenly pulled him back in. Right as Jin shut the door a tranquilizer hit the door.

"Hey! I was going to get more alcohol," Kohichi whined.

"Did you not see the fight that's going on out there," Jin said incrediously.

"What fight?"

"The fight between the boys and girls."

"Oh, no. So, I guess the boys got sick of getting punished by the girls."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So when do you think it's going to end?"

"Don't know. I hope soon though."

* * *

Kyoko didn't know what to say. She thought about the whole thing. Why did this all start? The boys were getting impatient.

"Answer us Kyoko! What did we do to deserve all of this," Hajime yelled. He wanted answers.

"You boys have been treating us bad," Aoi finally said.

"We've been treating you bad? How?"

"You don't care about our feelings! You break our hearts and then the next day you're out with your friend."

"Stuff like that happens, you just have to deal with it. We get our heart broken sometimes to, you girls aren't only ones who have to deal with it." Was Aoi right did the boys deserved to be punished? Hajime was right though everyone has to deal with heartbreaks from time to time. Then she remembered on how this all started. It all started on Saturday. It was the day Kyoko was going to ask Makoto on a date, then when they were at the restaurant she was going to confess her love to him. She was on her way to his dorm, when she got there she saw that he was drunk and with his friends she was upset. She then remember that she ran away crying and went to Aoi. The reason this all started was because a change of plans. She was disgusted with herself. Her reason she caused all this was worse then the heartbreaks. The reason she punished Makoto and all the other boys was because a change of plans. She knew she was bad at handling her emotions but she hurt the person she loved the most. How could she do this.

"You want to know why I started all of this," she said softly.

"Yes," Hajime answered harshly.

"Well the reason is because on Saturday a couple of weeks ago I was going to ask Makoto on a date and confess to him about how much I love him. When I saw him drunk I ran away crying and went to Aoi. That's the reason I started all this, because my plan had change."

"What," All the boys said at once.

"I'm so sorry Makoto." Kyoko dropped on to her knees has streams of tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Makoto. I would understand if you didn't didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Kyoko it's okay I understand that you aren't good with handling your emotions. I just don't want to be your friend I want to be something more because I love you too," Makoto said. Kyoko looked up at his face wiping away her tears.

"Really? You don't hate me?" She asked.

"I could never hate you."

"Well I guess we should call everything off," Aoi said.

"Yea," Kyoko said.

"Oh but don't think we aren't going to get pay back," Byakuya said.

"I underdstand." The punishment was that the girls had to do what ever the boys said.

* * *

"So since everything is done now I will be announcing some stuff," Jin said.

"What is it," Makoto asked.

"I'm glad to announce that the 77th and 78th will become one class and that the original 77th students will go here for another three years now. Secondly..."

"Wait, what?! We got to go here for three years again? So when we graduate we will have been here for five years. Oh my god no, please don't do this," Hajime pleaded to Jin.

"Nope, sorry already done and we need more space for the new class coming so you will all share a dorm now."

"We're getting a new class. Who are they," Nagito asked.

"I don't know, why don't you just go meet them yourself. They should be starting today." After that Jin left the 77th and 78th class to them selfies.

* * *

It has been a couple of months since the girls and boys stopped fighting. The girls got their punishment and the boys forgave them. People who were in a relationship shared a dorm while good friends and siblings also shared dorms. Makoto's legs finally healed and could walk again. Byakuya could again see. The 77th and 78th class were now one unified class. They were the 77th class. They went and meant the new 78th class and became friends.

"Wow, it's weird seeing nobody fight each other anymore," Makoto said.

"Yea but I have a little surprise for you. Think of it has a little I'm sorry gift," Kyoko said.

"What is it," Makoto asked.

"Just lock the door." Kyoko then pulled Makoto into their dorm. They weren't seen for the rest of the day.

"Lucky Makoto," Hajime said while Nagito, Chiaki, and him stared at the recently closed door.

"Oh don't be down. Now lets go play some games," Chiaki said.

"Sure, why not," Hajime said.

"You just like beating us don't you," Nagito said.

"Yep," Chiaki replied. They then left for the dorm that they all shared.


	11. Chapter 11: Blinded by a Sword

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone back with a new chapter. I know chapter 10 was a let down but that's in the past and hopefully won't happen again. I will be up loading back how I use to for this story hopefully for awhile but I can't promise anything. I hope this chapter is way better then the last chapter and the finally thing I want to say is thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed the story it makes me happy that people are actually enjoying this. Anyways that's all I had to say so enjoy the new chapter.

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 11: Blinded by a Sword

It was a bright sunny day. Mondo, Kiyotaka, Nagito, and Hajime were all in the cafeteria. They were all eating and talking when Fuyuhiko walked up.

"Oh hey, there Fuyuhiko haven't seen you in a while. Where you been," Hajime asked.

"Yea and why are you wearing that eye patch," Nagito also asked. Fuyuhiko lifted up his eye patch which allowed the group to see a big scar over his right eye.

"Wow, how did that happened," Mondo asked.

"It's a long story."

"We got time," Kiyotaka said.

"Fine but before I tell you anything Peko did it by accident but I do believe she kinda meant to do it," Fuyuhiko said.

"Why would she meant to do whatever she did to you," Hajime asked.

"Maybe because what I had her do it during the month that the girls had to do whatever we said."

"What did you have her do," Kiyotaka asked.

"I had her dress up has a maid and made her clean my dorm everyday."

"Why," Mondo asked.

"Because it was to get pay back at the girls for doing what they did to us."

"That's it," Mondo asked.

"Yeah and I also got to look at her butt when ever she bent over."

"That's more like it," Mondo shouted.

"That is not appropriate in a school environment," Kiyotaka shouted.

"Kinda creepy but I would do the same," Hajime said.

"I would to," Nagito also agreed.

"Anyways still want me to tell you," Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yea go on," Hajime said.

"Ok, so it happened about a week ago."

* * *

It was a cloudy day. Fuyuhiko was just walking out of class. It was a boring and exhausting day. He walking down the hallway that his dorm room was, when he ran into Peko.

"Oh hey there Peko," he said. He was always happy when he would talk to her. It could be the worst day of his life but he would smile when Peko was by his side. He loved her and really wanted to tell her but he was very nervous.

"Hello there Fuyuhiko," Peko said while blushing she always did this when she said his name. He liked this because it took him forever to get her to say his name, and what made him even happier was she always blushed when she said it.

"I want to talk to you about something is that okay," Peko asked.

"Yea sure I got time." He really wanted to say he always has time for her but he was still very nervous to. Everyone said she liked him too but he was afraid she would reject him. Peko lead them into the gym where no one was.

"So I wanted to know if you would be okay if I started to train you on how to fight."

"Why?"

"Because my job is to protect you and if anything was to happen to me I would like to know that you can protect yourself."

"Ok, so when do we get started?"

"Tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"Yea it's okay but could you please go easy on me?

"Of course I would never put your life in danger." Peko then left saying how some of the other girls wanted to hang out and ask if she would come. Fuyuhiko said goodbye and started to make his way to his dorm again. When he got in side he slipped off his shoes and got the work from his classes out. He started to work on it immediately. It took about two hours to finish the work. It was dark so after he finished he decided that he would go to bed early. He texted everyone good night and went to bed. It was really early when he got up the next day. He decided to hang out in his dorm until it was time to go. It was an hour later when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Peko.

"Hello Peko," he said.

"Hello is everything okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because you never wake up this early so I was checking on you," She said.

"Oh, I'm okay I just went to bed early."

"Okay bye, see you in class." She then left. Fuyuhiko went back in and closed the door. He only took a few steps when he realized something.

"How did she know I was awake," He asked himself. He decided to forget it and continue to wait for class. An hour later he started to get ready for classes. He then left when it was time. The day was just as exhausting and boring like the day before. After classes he meant up with Peko. He did his first day of training. He was really horrible, Peko was to get him on the ground in seconds. After that they met up everyday and trained. Fuyuhiko was getting better each day. On Friday he felt really good, they had been training for the whole week and he knew he improved. They were fighting and he could hold his own but he knew she was going as easy as possible but he didn't care. He was doing so good that Peko was starting to get into it and started to go harder. She didn't even know she was doing that. Fuyuhiko was having trouble keeping up. He was blocking her attacks when she suddenly slashed upwards. This caught him off guard he couldn't protect himself. The sword slashed his eye and his arm. He fell on the ground in pain.

"Fuyuhiko! I'm so sorry," Peko cried.

"It's okay Peko," he told her. Peko brought him to the infirmary. He wasn't seen for a couple of days. He was completely blind in his right eye.

* * *

"So that's why I can't see out of my right eye," Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh," Nagito said.

"Well I still think it's creepy that you made Peko dress up has a maid," Hajime said.

"What did you make them do for that month," Fuyuhiko asked.

"I made Chiaki taze herself everyday."

"That's horrible," Kiyotaka yelled.

"Yea that's pretty messed up," Mondo stated.

"Hey it's not has bad what Nagito did."

"What did Nagito do," Fuyuhiko asked.

"You don't want to know," Nagito said. Fuyuhiko then got up from his place at the table.

"Well bye everyone, Peko and I have plans to meet up."

"Bye," everyone said has they waved to him has he left.

* * *

It was dark when Mukuro got up. It was a very cloudy day. When she got up she saw Junko getting dressed.

"What you doing Junko," Mukuro asked.

"I got a date so you'll be alone today."

"Oh. So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know do normal people stuff for once. I don't care what you do."

"Okay, have fun Junko."

"I will." With that Junko was gone. This is going to be a very confusing day Mukuro thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12: Day of the Soldier

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone here again with a new chapter. So I'm getting back on the usual uploading times again. Tomorrow I will be uploading the new chapter of Delusions of the Heart so hope you guys look forward to that. It is my longest chapter so far of any of my stories. Chapter 12 is my favorite so far, it was just so fun to right this chapter so I hope you guys really like it too. Anyways that's all I had to say so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 12: Day of the Soldier

It was still dark thirty minutes after Junko left. She was going on a date and told Mukuro that she could do what ever she wanted today. Mukuro just stared at the door with a blank look on her face. She was thinking on what she could do. This has never happened before, she was usually always told what to do. She would stay by Junko's side at all times or she would do what ever Junko told her to do. She was totally lost. What could she do she thought. After another thirty minutes of staring at the door she decided to leave the dorm. She walked out to the brightly light up hallway and had to shield her eyes for a minute until her eyes readjusted. When they did she started to walk around. She was walking around when she ran into Jin.

"Oh hello there Mukuro," Jin said.

"Hello," Mukuro replied.

"So are you doing anything right now?"

"No not at this moment."

"Good because I need help with something. I been trying to find someone but everyone is out doing something."

"Ok sure I'll help you." She wished she didn't say yes but it gave her something to do. It wasn't that she didn't like her headmaster it was just that he was weird and anything could happen with him. She didn't know what to expect with him and she didn't like that. They went into Jin's office where he showed her what he needed help with. Right has she opened she saw blood and feathers everywhere.

"What happened here," She asked.

"Oh Kohichi and I had some problems with chickens last night," He said.

"Chickens?"

"Don't ask. Well lets get cleaning." They then started to clean the room. It took about two hours to clean the office. After they finished, Mukuro said goodbye to Jin and left. She was walking around Hope's peak again trying to find something to do. She was walking when she saw Makoto. He was with Kyoko. She felt very sad and little jealousy when she saw that they were holding hands. She wished that Makoto loved her and not Kyoko. She was just staring at them when she saw a baseball about to hit him. He was so roped up in his conversation that he didn't see it. She dashed for him. She tackled him which made Kyoko fall since she was holding Makoto's hand. The baseball zoomed over them seconds later.

"Wow, that was close thank you Mukuro," Makoto said.

"No problem."

"So sorry Makoto," yelled Leon. Makoto and Kyoko got up then left. Mukuro got up and started to walk when she heard a voice.

"Wow that was amazing, you really are the Ultimate Soldier." Mukuro looked behind her and saw a blond girl.

"I'm sorry I don't think we have meant."

"Oh I'm Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Pianist, nice to meet you."

"Oh so your one of the new students of the new 78th class."

"Yea." Mukuro started to walk away when the girl called out.

"Hey I want to ask you something," Kaede said.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything?"

"No."

"Then do you want to go shopping?"

"Wait you want me to go with you?"

"Well yea, you seem very nice and I would love to be friends with you." Mukuro was shocked by this. She never had anyone saying she wants to be friends with her expect Makoto. Yes she was friends with the other girls but she started the conversation those times. She decided to say yes.

"Yea I well go with you," Mukuro told the girl.

"Oh thank you this is going to be fun." They then started to head for the city. When they were at the city they started to walk towards the shops.

"So how is it going to Hope's peak," Kaede asked.

"Oh well it's fun but you got to be ready to get into weird situations and deal with the headmaster."

"What's wrong with the headmaster?"

"He is kinda weird and some of the things he does are questionable."

"Oh like what."

"Well a couple of months ago the girls and boys fought."

"Oh I heard that it was the girls that started it."

"It was."

"Why?"

"Talk to Kyoko about that, but the thing is that the headmaster didn't stop it."

"Why?"

"I don't know he didn't say."

"Oh." They went by a music store first. After that they headed for the biggest shop in the upper city. It didn't take them long to get there. When they were in there they stated to shop for clothes. They moved on from the clothes and started to just looked around. When they were looking around something caught Mukuro eyes. She then went over to look at it. When she looked she saw it was a knife. She could tell it was a very high grade knife, she could tell it was very sharp and that it would be great for defense. She suddenly realized that she was drooling, she quickly wiped the drool away.

"Uh you okay Mukuro," Kaede asked.

"Oh yeah sorry it's nothing," Mukuro told Kaede.

"You sure because you were staring at the knife for a long time and were drooling."

"Oh you saw that."

"Yea. Well we can get it if you want."

"Really."

"Yea I don't mind." They got the knife and left. It took them about an hour to get back to Hope's peak.

"Well that was fun but I got to go, I got to show a certain someone what I got from the store."

"Bye." Mukuro was proud of herself she got a new friend and survived a whole day without her sister. She went back to her dorm and laid in bed. She took out the knife and looked at it. She was so happy that she finally got a knew knife. She put it up and waited for her sister.

"Hi Mukuro," Junko said has she entered the dorm an hour later.

"Hello Junko."

"So did my boring sister do anything today."

"Yea I went shopping with one of the new students and got a new knife. How was your date?"

"Cool. The date was good, and afterwards I hanged out with some friends."

"That's good."

"Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Mukuro also decided that she would go to bed too. It was a good day for her. She fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: The detective that writes ff

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, so a new chapter being uploaded. So I am righting up the punishments for the rest of the girls. I will put them in the author's note for the next chapter, if I don't it's because I haven't finished them yet so hopefully I do by next week. I do hope that the uploading time stays the same for a little bit but I can't promise anything, if it doesn't it's because of school. Anyways that's all so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 13: The Detective That Writes Fan Fiction

Bored. This is what the man waiting in the hallway was feeling. The man was getting anger on how long it was taking his friend to show up. The man was a very young kid who just started at Hope's Peak not to long ago. He was going to the school as the Ultimate Detective. When he saw a couple of students coming by he pulled his cap over his face covering it. He was thinking to himself when he heard a voice.

"Hello Shuichi," Kaede said.

"Oh Kaede I've been waiting. What took you so long?"

"Oh sorry I was saying goodbye to my new friend."

"Ok."

"So want to know what I got?"

"Sure." They headed for Kaede's dorm. It didn't take them long to get there. When they got there Kaede laid the bags on the bed.

"So what did you get?" She started to take things out of the bag.

"I got some music, some clothes and that's it."

"Cool just what's in the black bag?"

"Oh that's my underwear."

"Oh," he said while blushing.

"So want to help me put this up," she asked him. Shuichi helped Kaede put up her clothes up all the while he was blushing. When they were done Shuichi started to leave to go back to his dorm. He was opening up the door when Kaede called out to him.

"Do you want to stay longer? We could watch a movie."

"Sure. So what are we watching?"

"I was thinking a horror movie."

"Cool." He secretly hated horror movies they give him really bad nightmares but, if Kaede wanted to watch one he watched too. She was his best friend not only that but he also had a crush on her. He would never tell her, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. She took a shower before they watched. When she got out they made some popcorn. They picked Ring to watched. Shuichi put the movie in and took his seat by Kaede. After about an hour and a half minutes of pure hell for Shuichi he got up and left. On his way out the door he said good night to Kaede who was getting under the blankets of her bed. She said good night then Shuichi left for his dorm. It took him a couple of minutes because he was still not use to the building. When he got to his dorm he immediately went to his bed and fell asleep. That night he had a nightmare. In the nightmare the girl from Ring came and attacked them. The girl killed Kaede. Shuichi tried to save her but couldn't. The girl then went for him. He tried to run but couldn't, right has the girl was about to kill him he woke up. He was drenched in sweat. He tried to go back to sleep. It took him about an hour to go back to sleep. The next day he woke late. He got dressed and went to the cafeteria. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone, he fell on to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going kid," the boy said.

"I'm so sorry I will."

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"Shuichi Saihara."

"Oh you're part of the new class. I'm Mondo please to meet ya."

"You too." Shuichi then went back to headed for the cafeteria. When he got there he got his breakfast and sat down.

"Hi Shuichi," Kaede called out when she got her breakfast. She sat by him.

"I want to introduce you to some people." By Kaede was Makoto, Kyoko, Mukuro, and Hajime.

"Hello I'm Makoto Naegi."

"Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Hello I'm Mukuro."

"I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Hello I'm Shuichi Saihara," he was sweating bullets he always got this way when he was around several people at once.

"So your the new Ultimate Detective," Kyoko said.

"Yea but I don't deserve that title," he said.

"Oh stop it, you do deserve it. He's really good." Kaede said.

"Well of course, he's an ultimate," Hajime said. The four older students left, leaving Kaede and Shuichi alone.

"So last night was fun," Kaede said.

"Yea but I got a nightmare in the middle of the night."

"Oh what was it about?"

"Oh nothing." After breakfast Shuichi and Kaede hanged out for a bit. They went to her dorm and played some video games. After an hour of playing Kaede said she had to practice. Shuichi said ok and left to go back to his dorm. When he got there he took out his laptop. He turned it on and created a new document. There he started writing. He wrote fan fiction, it was a hobby of his. His favorite fandom he wrote most in was RWBY. He especially loved to write Ren and Nora, he just thought it was so fun to write them. He had been writing fan fiction for about two years now. He remembered how he got into fan fiction. Kaito another friend read fan fiction a lot. One day they were talking when Kaito brought up fan fiction. He asked if Shuichi wanted to read some, when he said yes he showed him a RWBY story. Shuichi loved it and read more. He then one day watch the actual show and loved it. He then decided that he wanted to write his own fan fiction. Kaito said he should so he did and that's how he got into fan fiction. He wrote for the rest of the day. When he was finished he saw that it was dark so he decided to go to bed. He wrote three chapters, he was proud of himself. He put up the laptop and got ready to go to sleep. He then got under the blankets of his bed and went to sleep. He didn't have a nightmare that night but he did have a dream. He would never tell anyone about that dream especially Kaede.


	14. Chapter 14: An ultimate Halloween

**Author's Notes:** Happy Halloween everyone, hope it's been good. So I'm almost done with the writing up the girls punishment so it will be in the author's notes for next chapter. I know I usually don't upload on Tuesday but it's Halloween so this is a special chapter. This Thursday I'm uploading the final chapter of Delusions of the Heart so look forward to that. Anyways that's all so I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 14: An ultimate Halloween

It was finally here. It was the day everyone at Hope's Peak was waiting for. Halloween had finally arrived. Kyoko was especially happy because Makoto was taking her trick or treating. She had never done this before, when she growing up she helped out her grandpa on cases even on Halloween. Even though it would be weird for a girl her age to go trick or treating, when Makoto found out she never done it before and asked if she wanted to this year with him she could not say no. It wasn't just the two of them though, Mukuro was also going. She also never been trick or treating before either and since she wasn't going to do anything on Halloween Kyoko asked if she wanted to join them. She thought about it for a couple of days until she finally agreed to go. Kyoko was getting dressed, it was still early in the morning so Kyoko was putting on her normal clothes. She looked at Makoto still asleep, she thought about how cute he looked when he was sleeping. She finished getting dressed and headed for the cafeteria. After a couple minutes of sitting down with her breakfast she saw Mukuro coming towards her.

"Hi Mukuro."

"Hi." Mukuro sat down at the table and started to talk to Kyoko. Not long after Makoto walked in. Kyoko could tell that he had just woke up. Makoto was walking when he stumbled and started to fall. Mukuro was fast to react. She quickly caught him, right has she did she saw Kiyotaka headed over to them.

"Kyoko," Kiyotaka yelled as he got to the table.

"Hello Taka, do you need something?"

"I've just heard that Makoto and you have been doing private games that aren't appropriate in a school environment. Do you have anything to say." Kiyotaka didn't noticed that when he said that Makoto blushed deeply.

"Oh I see. Sorry but you got that wrong Kiyotaka, Makoto and I do play games but it isn't what you think. The games we play are family friendly board games. I don't know where you heard that we play sex games in private but I do know that they lied to you."

"Oh. Sorry for thinking that you would do that on a school campus, I should know better. Well see you guys later." After Kiyotaka Makoto and Mukuro sat down again. Makoto was still very red.

"So could I join your games," Mukuro asked not knowing Kyoko was lying about what kind of games they play. Kyoko was caught off guard by what she said while Makoto got even redder. Mukuro was confused, did she say something wrong. She wonder why Kyoko and Makoto were quite now.

* * *

"Today is the day," announced Fuyuhiko.

"What day," asked Leon.

"The day we face the abandoned hallway!" Fuyuhiko was in his dorm with three other people. Those three people were Leon, Hajime, and Yasuhiro.

"This is dumb. There is nothing to be scared of," Hajime said.

"How do you know? I get weird vibes from that hallway," Yasuhiro Stated.

"Yea Hajime, that hallway is definitely haunted," Leon said.

"It's not, it's just an unused hallway that's it. The reason we don't use it is because we probably enough space so it's unneeded."

"We don't have enough space. The 77th and the old 78th class had to combine, not only that but we were told to share dorms with each other. So how do you explain why we don't use that hallway now Hajime," Fuyuhiko demanded.

"Our head master is weird."

"Just come with us, you might experience something that might change your mind," Fuyuhiko said.

"Fine I guess I'll humor you."

"Thank you, now we just wait for nighttime."

* * *

It was finally starting to get dark. Kyoko and Makoto were putting on their costumes. Kyoko was going has a ghost, while Makoto was going as Eren from Attack on Titan. When they were done they started to talk.

"So you excited to be going trick or treat for the first time," Makoto asked.

"Yea. It is going to be weird for people our age going trick or treating."

"Oh don't worry, it's going to be fine." They then heard a knock on the door. When they open the door they saw Mukuro in her costume. Mukuro was wearing cat ears and a tail.

"Your costume is way different then I thought it would be," Makoto said.

"Is it ok? The only reason I wore it was because Junko picked it out."

"Oh so now I know what your going as," Makoto finally realizing what she was going as. He was about to say something when Kyoko stopped him.

"It's better if she doesn't know," Kyoko whispered.

"So ready to get going," Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Mukuro said. They then left. When they got to the houses they saw kids trick or treating. An hour later they were heading over to the next group of houses that were far away from them. When they were walking they ran into a group of kids.

"Well look at this. These kids are still trick or treating, hey where's your mommy," the leader of the group said.

"Look we don't want any trouble okay. These two never been trick or treating so that's why we are doing this," Makoto told the guy. After some more talking they got in a fight. Makoto tried to stop it but he couldn't.

* * *

It was finally nighttime. Everyone was there expect Hajime. After a couple of minutes they see Hajime running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, Nagito and Chiaki wouldn't let me leave the dorm," Hajime said.

"We thought you were to scared to come," Leon stated.

"There's nothing to be scared about."

"Don't mind him Hajime, we only brought him so in case anything chased us we could throw him to it," Fuyuhiko said.

"Man I wished I didn't come, I'm getting a lot dark vibes from this hallway," Yasuhiro said.

"Anyways lets get this over with," Hajime said. They went down the abandoned hallway. They each went into different dorms. When Hajime walked into the one he chose he first looked around. There was nothing off about the room so he went over to checked the bathroom. It was just like any other bathroom in the dorms. He sat down on the bed, got out his phone and waited. It was ten clock and they had to stay there until twelve. For the whole time he was on his phone. When he saw that it was twelve he got up. He had to go to bathroom real quick. When he went in he checked if the water was running. It was, he went to the bathroom and when he was washing his hands he swore he saw a shadow pass him. He turned around real quick to see if anything was there, nothing. He turned around back to washing his hands. When he looked at the mirror he didn't see anything at first but when he looked closer to the corner, he saw a face in the corner of the room. He dried his hands and ran out. When he left the room he was greeted by Fuyuhiko and the others.

"Hurry up Hajime," Fuyuhiko said. They were all pale.

"Did you see anything Hajime," Leon asked has they ran.

"Yeah." They went back to their dorms staying there for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was twelve when Makoto, Mukuro, and Kyoko started to head back. The fight between them and the group of kids just ended. Mukuro and Kyoko were helping the injuried Makoto walk back to Hope's Peak. It was a good night before the fight, even then it was fun. Kyoko had a couple of scraps here and there the only one who wasn't at all was Mukuro. She was the reason they won the fight. When they got to Kyoko and Makoto's dorm Mukuro said goodnight and left. When she got back she was greeted by Junko.

"Hey there Mukuro."

"Hi."

"So how did it go, did you get any boys?"

"No."

"Well of course you didn't, I gave you the stuff to go as a sexy cat, then you wear what you usually wear just with cat ears and a tail!"

"Sorry Junko."

"It's okay, did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Well goodnight Mukuro."

"Goodnight." Mukuro then fell fast asleep. She would tell Junko about the fight tomorrow

* * *

The next morning Kyoko was surprised about something.

"This is weird."

"What weird," Makoto asked.

"Usually my father goes around knocking on people doors scaring them on Halloween."

"Wait that's your father."

"Yeah."

"I always thought it was a ghost."

"Nope. Anyways lets go get some food."

"Sure." They got dressed and headed for the cafeteria. Kyoko would remember her first Halloween going trick or treating.


	15. Chapter 15: An New Year's for an ultimat

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, I'm finally back. I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter for awhile sorry about that. I hope to get back on my schedule very soon. I'm also almost done with the final chapter of Delusions of the Heart so that should be coming out soon. Also sometime this year I will be starting a fanfic that is going to show the girls punishment so look forward to that, I don't known when it will be though I'm still working on the idea of it. I'm also looking for an artist for a web comic so if your interested private message me for more information. Before I end this author note I want to say if this chapter feels rushed it's because I tried to get this out as quick as possible. So that's it enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 15: A New Year's for an ultimate

It was a cloudy day when when Hajime decided to look for help. It was the day before New Year's. After a couple of minutes of walking Hajime arrived at the place he wanted. It was the dorm of Junko Enoshimo and Mukuro Ikusaba. He took a deep breath and knocked. Suddenly the door open and Mukuro launched out of the dorm, pinning Hajime to the wall with a knife to by his throat. Junko walked out of the dorm too.

"Oh it's just you," Junko said has she came out. Mukuro let go of Hajime.

"Sorry," Mukuro said.

"It's okay."

"Why are you here," Junko asked a little annoyed. She was just about to go to bed before the knock came.

"I came here to ask for a help. I was wondering if Mukuro could help me learn how to use my talents."

"You here that sis, someone wants your help, guess your not as useless as I thought."

"You sure I should help him Junko?"

"Yeah, with you gone I won't be kept awake by your ugly face."

"Ok."

"Ok so there's one more place we need to go," Hajime said. They left and ahead for the next place Hajime needed to go. After another couple of minutes they reached a dorm. Hajime knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a minute Aoi opened the door.

"Hey there Hajime and Mukuro, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Sakura," Hajime answered.

"Oh ok let me get her for you."

"Ok." Aoi shut the door. A minute later Sakura came out.

"You needed to talk to me Hajime?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me learn how to use my talents."

"Sure I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Come back in two hours and we will get started."

"Okay." With that Mukuro and Hajime returned back to their dorms.

* * *

When Makoto woke up he had the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. It was the day before New Year's and Makoto was happy because tomorrow he would be spending all day with Kyoko. Mukuro would later join them when it got closer to midnight. While he was getting ready Kyoko woke up.

"Good morning Makoto," She said as she started to sit up.

"Good morning," He said.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. I'm able the whole day with you."

"Don't forget about Mukuro."

"I'm not just she is joining us later."

"I know." Kyoko then got up and started to get dress.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Don't you remember, we are hanging out with our own group of friends."

"Well we're all friends."

"I mean your hanging out with Hajime, Mondo, Leon, Taka. While I hang out with Aoi, Chaiki, and the new girl, the one who plays Piano."

"Don't forget about Nagito and Byakuya with my group."

"Oh yeah I forgot about them."

"Anyways before we go to our groups let's get breakfast." They finished getting ready and left for the cafeteria. On the way they ran into Shuichi and Kaede.

"Oh hey there Kaede and Shuichi," Makoto said has they reached them.

"Good," They both replied.

"So how did the guy like the fanfic," Kyoko asked.

"Oh he really liked it," Shuichi answered.

"That's good," Makoto said.

"Anyways talk to you guys later," Kaede said.

"Bye," both Kyoko and Makoto said as they waved. They continued on to the cafeteria. After they ate they went their separate ways. Kyoko went to Aoi's dorm while Makoto went to Nagito's.

* * *

Two hours later Hajime and Mukuro were back at Sakura and Aoi's dorm. Sakura came out a minute later.

"Hello you two, you guys ready," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Hajime said

"Yes," Mukuro also said. They went to the gym to train.

"You ready Hajime," Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, Mukuro do you want to start?"

"Sure."

"Alright Mukuro don't hold anything back on me."

"Okay." Hajime prepared himself but it didn't matter has Mukuro moved so quick. He didn't even realize she was right by him until he was flying through the air. He landed about five feet away from her.

"I guess I wasn't prepared," Hajime says as he gets up. He prepares himself. After a half an hour of training with Mukuro Sakura stepped in.

"Alright Hajime you got a good feeling for Mukuro with fighting. "Now it's my turn. You ready?"

"Yes!"

* * *

It was nine at night when Makoto went back to the dorm he and Kyoko shared. When he got there he found kyoko waiting for him.

"Hi Makoto," she greeted him.

"Hi."

"So how was your day?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"Oh guess what I learned today."

"What?"

"Hajime is having Sakura and Mukuro help him with his talents."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"So ready for tomorrow. It's the last day of the year, I hope it's good."

"I do too but I'm not that much worried about it."

"Why?"

"Because I get to spend the whole day with you." Kyoko and Makoto got ready for bed. They went to bed early for they could wake up early to spend has much of the day they could.

* * *

It was finally New Year's. Hajime got up early again for another day of training. When he left Nagito and Chaiki got out of bed.

"Finally he left, now we can start getting ready," Nagito said.

"You do you think he will like it," Chaiki asked.

"Yeah." They left and headed for the city. When they got there they headed for the store. After half on hour and going to several stores they went back to Hope's peak. When they got back they started getting ready right away. After a half an hour it was ready. They then waited for Hajime to get back from training. Hajime came back a couple of minutes before midnight.

"Hi, I'm back," He said has he came in.

"Hello," Chaiki and Nagito said has they both jumped up from their spot on the ground

"What is this," Hajime asked as he looked around the room seeing a bunch of games.

"Nagito and me thought that it would be awesome for all of us to play games to end the year."

"Oh cool, yeah that sounds fun."

"Awesome," Nagito said. They got the games ready and started to play. They played until an hour in the New Year.

"This was awesome," Hajime said.

"I told you it would be, now I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Chaiki said.

"Goodnight. So Nagito you ready to go to bed."

"Yeah." Nagito and Hajime cleaned up. After that they got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Hajime."

"Goodnight Nagito." Hajime fell asleep with a smile on his face it was a good new year so far.


	16. Chapter 16: The not so talented bodyguar

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. So I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every Saturday but don't trust me on that. Also I posted chapter one of a new story so if you can go check that out if you want to. Anyways that's all I had to say so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 16: The not so talented bodyguard

It was early in the morning when Hajime got a call from Fuyuhiko's little sister. She told him to meet her after school. He got ready for the day and went to his classes. After classes he went to where Fuyuhiko's sister told him to meet her. He was in front of the Reserve Course building waiting for Fuyuhiko's sister. After a couple of minutes waiting she showed up.

"Hi there Natsumi," he greeted her.

"Oh you actually showed up, I'm surprised you don't think your better then us."

"Why would I think that."

"Because you have talent now."

"Look I told you I would show and I did."

"Fine."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to be my bodyguard."

"What why?" She walked towards him. When she got to him she went right by his ear.

"Because someone is trying to kill me."

"Wait what."

"You heard me."

"So why are you asking me, why not get your brother and Peko to protect you."

"Because I don't want him to see me has weak and I trust you."

"Fine I'll be your bodyguard."

"Thank you."

"Okay so let's talk more about tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah okay." Hajime left Natsumi and headed back to his dorm. It was nighttime so he decided to go asleep. When he got to his dorm he found Chiaki and Nagito already asleep. He tried to scoot Chiaki over but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey can you scoot over your hogging half of the bed."

"No," a sleepy Chiaki replied.

"Fine, guess I'm sleeping on the floor." He started to lay on the floor when he looked under the bed. It was clean and he really wanted to see how it was to sleep under a bed for so long. He slowly moved under the bed. After a couple of minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day. Chiaki and Nagito just woke up and were getting out of bed. When they got out of bed they noticed that they didn't see Hajime anywhere.

"I don't ever remember him coming back," Nagito said.

"I hope he's okay." Right after they heard something move under the bed. When Chiaki moved closer she saw Hajime poke his head out from under the bed.

"Oh there he is," Chiaki said.

"Can you keep it down, some people are trying to sleep."

"Ooh do I hear a little Izuru in there," Nagito teased.

"Nagito I will kick you." He climbed out from under the bed and stood up.

"Why were you under the bed," Chiaki asked.

"You two were hogging the bed and wouldn't move."

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's fine, I really liked sleeping under the bed."

"Really," Nagito asked.

"Yeah."

"So since your awake, want to play some games."

"Sorry I can't I got something to do."

"Oh okay." It was the weekend so they didn't have any classes. Hajime left and went to meet up with Natsumi. On the way he got a call from her. She told him to meet her at a store. He went towards the store she said to meet her at. When he reached the store he saw her standing in front the store.

"Hi," he greeted her. She didn't saw anything and pulled him behind the building.

"Don't be so loud like you were yesterday. Someone could have heard you," Natsumi said with anger in her voice.

"You were just as loud when you told me you wanted, me to be your bodyguard."

"Fine but still let's be not as loud," she whispered.

"Okay." They talked quietly about what to do.

"We need to found out who is trying to kill me."

"Yeah, I think I know the perfect guy that can help us with that."

"Cool then let's go."

"Wait I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not that good with using my talents."

"How it's a talent."

"I don't know but I've been getting a lot better since Mukuro and Sakura started to help me. They left and headed for Hope's Peak.

* * *

When Shuichi woke up today the last thing he expected was a visit from Hajime. He heard a knock and when he opened it was Hajime.

"Oh Hajime you need something?"

"I got something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I need your help with founding out who wants my friend dead."

"Why not go to Kyoko for help?"

"I don't want to put my friends in danger."

"Oh thanks."

"Sorry." Just then they heard a knock on the door. Shuichi saw it was Kaede.

"Oh hi there Kaede," he greeted her.

"Are you ready for me to move my stuff over to your dorm," she asked.

"Oh I completely forgot sorry. Could I wait for a bit, Hajime needs my help with something. He let Kaede in.

"What do you need help with Hajime," Kaede asked.

"Someone is trying to kill my friend."

"Oh god that's horrible!"

"I came to Shuichi since he's a detective and I didn't want to put any of my friends in danger."

"I will help," Shuichi stated.

"Wait let me get something." Kaede bolted out of the dorm. A couple of minutes later she came back with two stun guns.

"What are these for?"

"I know you can't really fight so that's why I'm going to fight for you, but if I'm not there you can use this to protect yourself."

"Kaede I don't really want you to help, it's dangerous."

"I don't care I'm going to help to make sure your safe."

"But."

"I'm going to help even if you don't like it."

"Fine you can help."

"So do you got any information on who is trying to kill your friend?"

"I'll go and see if they know anything," Hajime said.

"Okay." Haime left and made his way back to Natsumi.

* * *

"The guy will help us," Hajime said as he reached Natsumi.

"That's good."

"So got any idea of who would want you dead?"

"No."

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Hey do you still want me to be your bodyguard even after you found out how I'm not good at using my talents?"

"Yeah, I trust you and I know you will do whatever you can to keep me safe."

"Okay." He walked her home and said goodbye. He made his way back to Hope's Peak. It was just started to get dark. When he got back he found Nagito and Chiaki playing games.

"Want to join," Chiaki asked.

"Yeah."

"So what did you have to do," Nagito asked.

"I'll tell you later." They played games for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17: The first encounter

**Author's notes:** Hi everyone, I'm sorry I didn't post it yesterday but I wasn't finished with but I am now. Someone ask me if I'm showing the girls punishment in this chapter, I'm not since I'm going to do a whole fanfic on that. I'm really going to try to keep to uploading on Saturday or Sunday so let's hope so, also I wanted to remind you guys I am taking requests so if you want me to write something just private message me. Anyways that's all I had to say so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 17: The first encounter

It was the next day. It was the last day of the weekend. It was early in the morning when Hajime woke. He got ready quickly and left for Shuichi's dorm. He wanted to know if Shuichi had any idea on were to star on finding out who wants Natsumi dead. It only took him a few minutes to reach his dorm. He knocks and a couple minutes later Shuichi opens the door.

"Oh hi there Hajime," Shuchi greets him.

"Hi sorry, I wanted to ask you something." Shuichi let Hajime in.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"I wanted to know if you got any idea on how we could figure out who wants Natsumi dead."

"Oh that well I be thinking, I wanted to know if she got a message from the person who wants her dead, like a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah a lot of people will send a letter has a threat."

"I just thought that was in movies and TV shows."

"Well could you see if there is anything like that she got?"

"Yeah. I'll go see."

"Okay." Hajime left and texted Natsumi. He asked if he could meet her at her house. She said okay. Hajime left and made his way to her house. Half an hour later he reached her house. She was outside waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," she says as he reaches her.

"Give me a break okay, your house is not that close to Hope's Peak. I had to run the whole way to get here as early I did."

"Fine. Anyways why did you want to meet up at my house."

"Well I talked to Shuichi early and he wanted to know if the guy wanting you dead sent you anything like a letter as a threat."

"Oh. Yeah I got a letter that's how I found out someone wants me dead."

"Could I give to Shuichi."

"Yeah." She went into the house. A minute later she came out with a letter in her hand. They then made their way to Hope's Peak. When they got there Hajime had Natsumi stay outside since she wasn't aloud to come in. He told her to stay in the view of the security guards so if the person tries to attack they could help. It took him a couple of minutes to get to Shuichi's dorm. He knocked and Shuichi let him in a minute later.

"Here's the letter." Shuichi took it and study it for a moment.

"Could you give me more time on this? I want to make sure about something."

"Yeah." Hajime went back to Natsumi and they thought what they could do to pass the time.

* * *

An hour later Shuichi text Hajime he was done. Hajime went back to Shuichi's dorm.

"So anything," Hajime asked as he entered the dorm.

"Well this letter seems to be from Killer Killer."

"Killer Killer?"

"Killer Killer is a killer that only kills other killers. This letters seems to be from Killer Killer which is very weird. If it is from Killer Killer why is he going after Natsumi, has she ever killed someone?"

"I don't think so." Shuichi thought for a moment.

"Could you give me a little more time."

"Yeah sure, just text me when your ready to talk again." Hajime went back to Natsumi. They went to get something to eat. After they ate they walked around for a little bit. After a little bit of walking they sat a bench at a park.

"Can I ask you something," Hajime asked.

"What is it?"

"Have you killed anyone?"

"What? Why are you asking, do you think I killed someone?"

"No I don't but Shuichi was wondering if you have."

"So you trust me and believe me when I say I haven't killed anyone?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I believe you? You haven't given me any reason to not trust you."

"Well most people wouldn't believe me since what family I come from."

"Yeah I know." Hajime suddenly got a message on his phone. It was from Shuichi. He and Natsumi made their way back to Hope's peak. When they got their Hajime made his way to Shuichi's dorm.

"So you got anything," he asked as he walked into the dorm.

"Well I'm still working on if this is letter is actually from Killer Killer. If it is this is weird."

"Why?"

"Because he has never sent a letter to the person he's going to kill, so the question is if it is him why did he send a letter."

"Okay."

"Oh also the reason I texted you was because I found some safe routes you and Natsumi can take when you guys out."

"Really."

"Yeah." Shuichi pulled out a map of the city. He then pointed at a red line on the map. "These red lines are the routes that I picked that should be safe to use."

"How are you so sure that these routes will be safe to use?"

"Well I was thinking how Killer Killer will probably attack in a more open space that's still not in the open. So I thought how if you guys use a very narrow alleyway he probably won't attack."

"Why do you think he won't attack us?"

"I think he won't because since there's two of you and you guys are in a narrow alleyway he probably won't want to take a chance of attacking you."

"I guess that makes sense." Hajime took the map and said goodbye to Shuichi. He left and rejoined Natsumi. He walked her home and then made his way back to Hope's Peak. When he got back it was starting to get dark. He went to his dorm and stayed in for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Hajime made his way to Natsumi's house after classes.

"Hello Hajime," Natsumi9 greeted him.

"Hello Natsumi, so is there anything you want to do today"

"Oh yeah I was just about to go to the store for my family."

"Okay then lets go." Hajime and Natsumi made their way to the store using one of the routes Shuichi picked to use. They reached the store and went in. After a couple of minutes they came out with a couple of bags of food.

"I can help you carry those," Hajime said.

"No I can carry these with out any help, also your my bodyguard your here to protect me not help carry groceries."

"Yeah I guess your right." They were in the alleyway again. They were walking when a guy dropped down on in front of them. Hajime quickly went in front of Natsumi. The guy suddenly dashed at Hajime. Hajime saw a small blade in the guys hand, the was right in front of Hajme. Hajiem jumped back as the guy tried to slash him. The guy was still quick enough to cut Hajime hand. The guy then ran away leaving the two in the alleyway.

"You okay," Natsumi asked.

"Yeah it's just a cut."

"Okay." They made there way back to the house. After Natsumi dropped off the food they made their way to Hope's Peak. When they got there Hajime went to Shuichi's dorm. Hajime knocked on the door and waited. After a couple minutes Shuichi opened the door.

"Hi Shuichi we need to talk." Shuichi let him in.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about the routes to picked out."

"What about them?"

"We were attacked while we were using one."

"Oh so it did work."

"What do you mean it worked!"

"I knew Killer Killer would attack you guys if you were to use one."

"Then why tell us to use them."

"Because I wanted to know if he was actually going after you and it's not just a person posing as Killer Killer."

"I'm still not sure how I feel about being used like that."

"Just think about it like this now we know that it's most likely Killer Killer."

"Fine." Hajime left Shuichi's dorm and took Natsumi home. When he came back he decided to play some games with Chiaki.


	18. Chapter 18: Some easy days

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone I know I said I would post this on Monday but I didn't expect to finish it as quickly I did. I'm just going to warn you right now that this chapter has a lot of talking so prepare for that. Also I wanted to tell you that we are almost done with this arc. That's all I had to say so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 18: Some easy days

It was a couple of days after Hajime and Natsumi were attacked. Hajime hadn't really talked to Shuichi those days. He was expecting another normal day of being Natsumi guard. This wasn't the case has he got a message from Shuichi. It told him to meet him at his dorm. He got ready and headed for Shuchi's dorm. Whenhe got there he knocked. A minute later Shuichi opened the door.

"Good your here," Shuichi said.

"What did you want me to come to your dorm for." Shuchi let him in.

"I been do research."

"On Killer Killer?"

"Yeah. I've found out that there is some connect to Killer Killer to the Giboura Middle School Massacre."

"Wasn't that the middle school that had the incident were everyone was killed?"

"Yeah, so since I found a connect between Killer Killer and the incident I started to research the incident more. I found that the person who killed everyone was part of Fenrir."

"That's the group Mukuro was part of."

"Yep so I was hoping you could talk to her about the Giboura Middle School Massacre."

"Why me?"

"Because you have every talent know to Hope's Peak so if she was to get angry you could handle her. If she was to get angry at me I would be killed so quick."

"Yeah I would to, she would destroy me so quick. I may have all know talents to Hope's Peak but I'm awful at using them. The only thing I've got going for me is luck."

"Well see you got luck on your side I got nothing on my side."

"Fine but if I die it's your fault."

"Okay." Hajime left for Mukuro's dorm. On the way he texted Natsumi that he would be a little late and to stay in her house. It only took him a couple minutes to get to her dorm. He knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later Junko answered.

"What you want," Junko asked as she saw who it is.

"Oh I was wondering if I could talk to Mukuro."

"You've been hanging out with my sister a lot lately. Is it that you have a thing for her?"

"What!"

"What are you hanging out with her so she'll trust you. Then when she trusts you enough you bring her to a hidden place to do unspeakable things to her. You monster!"

"What no! I've just have something to ask her for a friend."

"Oh okay." She then turned around to call for Mukuro. "Mukuro someone actually wants to talk to your boring butt, so come here," She yelled. A couple of minutes later Mukuro came to the door.

"What is it Junko?"

"Hajime wants to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Mukuro went out in the hallway with Hajime. Junko closed the door, she didn't care what they were talking about.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the Giboura Middle School Massacre."

"What about it?"

"Well Killer Killer is trying to kill my friend. Shuichi found a connection between Killer Killer and the incident, since the incident was cause by a Fenrir member he wanted me to ask you about it."

"Oh okay. What do you want to know about it."

"Pretty much anything that you know."

"Okay well I'm the one who caused it."

"What!"

"Yeah I was the one who did it."

"But why?"

"I was order to."

"Fenrir order you to kill everyone in the school?"

"No they order me to kill a specific person but they didn't know how the looked. I decided I couldn't take any chances and kill everyone."

"God that's horrible."

"I was just doing what I was told to do."

"I know. I just hope no one orders you ever to kill me."

"Did you do something that might make someone want to kill you?"

"What no! I'm just saying if someone ever did want me dead and they send you I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh. So anything else?"

"No that was it." Hajime said bye and left. Mukuro was confused if Hajime was telling the truth of not doing anything that might make someone want him dead or was he lying. Hajime made his way back to Shuichi's dorm.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well I found out who was the cause of the incident."

"Who?"

"Mukuro."

"She murdered a whole school!"

"Yeah she said she was order to kill someone and she didn't want to take any chance so she killed everyone."

"Oh my god, I hope something similar doesn't happen here."

"Yeah."

"Did you found anything else?"

"No."

"Well at least we learn something even though it was barely anything."

"Yeah."

"This information will be very useful."

"How?"

"Well since Killer Killer is connected to the incident then he might have been the sole survivor."

"But I thought there was no survivors."

"That's what people think but there's a chance that there was a survivor and that's Killer Killer."

"Oh."

"If Killer Killer is a survivor then he might have been a student at the middle school, and the reason why he was most likely a student there is because he most likely saw his classmates being killed. If he was a student there then that would explain he became how he is."

"How."

"Well he would be very young, just starting puberty. Seeing his classmates being killed would have a severe effect on his mind. He couldn't even picked up some habits that Mukuro has when she kills, so we need to ask Mukuro more questions."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry I'll ask her more questions myself."

"Why now?"

"Because you came back alive." Hajime said goodbye and left for his dorm. He ended up playing games with Nagito and Chiaki for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Hajime walked Natsumi home after classes. On the way to her home they decided to get some ice cream. After eating their ice cream they made their way to her house. When they got there Natsumi ask Hajime if he could stay a little longer. She asked him what Shuichi has came up with to help her so far. He told her everything Shuichi said yesterday.

"So that Ultimate Soldier was the one who killed those people in the school?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because she was order to and she didn't want to take any chances of not killing the right person so she killed them all. Well almost all."

"And the survivor of the incident is Killer Killer?"

"Yep"

"Well you should get back to Hope's Peak it's going to get dark soon."

"Yeah your right." Hajime left and made his way back to Hope's Peak. It took him about a half an hour to get back. When he did he headed straight for his dorm. He was dead tired so he got under the bed and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: The end closes in

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone I know I haven't uploaded for a while I just haven't felt like writing, but I've gotten back into so you can expect me to start on my schedule again. This is the second to last chapter of arc 2 so next week will be the final chapter and next week I will be uploading the final chapter of My little lemon fanfic. Anyways that's all I wanted to say so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The life of the ultimates

Chapter 19: The end closes in

It was the next day. Hajime woke up earlier then he usually did and saw that he had a message from Shuichi. He wanted Hajime to come to his dorm as soon as possible. Hajime got ready real quick and made his way to Shuichi's dorm. When he got there he saw that Shuichi was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Finally your here, I've been waiting for an hour out here."

"Why? It's five in the morning."

"It just seemed like a good idea."

"You regret it don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm not very good early in the morning."

"So what's so important that you had to wake up so early?"

"I've found possible locations that Killer Killer could be using as a base."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come in and I'll show you." Hajime followed Shuichi into his dorm. Shuichi walked over to his bed. He picked up a map, he brought it over to Hajime. Hajime saw four locations circled.

"I'm guessing these are it?"

"Yeah. He is most likely using one of these as a base."

"So you want me to check them out to see if he is."

"Yes but your only checking one out."

"Why?"

"It would take a lot of time to check them all out yourself so, I was going to ask you to get some people involved to help check the other locations."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well I want you to tell Fuyuhiko and Peko about this also, I want you to get Mukuro to help out too."

"Okay. Well I'm going back to bed when I wake up I'll go talk to them."

"Okay." Hajime left and made his way back to his dorm. When he got there he immediately went back under the bed and fell asleep. When he woke back up it he checked the time. It was seven, some of the other students should just be getting up. He got up and got ready. When he was ready he made his way towards Mukuro's dorm. When he got there he knocked. He was surprised when Mukuro answered the door.

"Hey there Hajime, you need something?"

"I need your help with something."

"Okay what is it."

"I need your help with Killer Killer."

"You want me to kill him," she said with a blank face.

"What! No, Shuichi found some places that could be his base and since there's four he wanted me to try to get some help with investigating them."

"So you don't want me to kill him?"

"Yes."

"So you want me to kill him."

"No killing."

"Okay."

"Good so are you okay with helping?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He left and made his to Peko's dorm. It didn't take him long to get there, when he got there he knocked and waited. A couple of minutes later Peko answered. Right has the door opened Hajime was hit by the smell of perfume. He thought that weird he never thought Peko would be the type to be into perfume.

"Oh hi there Hajime. Is there something you need?"

"Hi Peko and yeah. I was hoping you could join me with walking to Fuyuhiko's dorm."

"Why?"

"Because it will be way easier to explain some stuff to you two at the same time then, talking to you guys individually."

"Okay." They made their way to Fuyuhiko's dorm.

"Finally Peko, I was wondering when y… oh it's you Hajime."

"Hi Fuyuhiko. So can we come in?"

"Yeah give me a moment." Fuyuhiko closed the door, a couple minutes later Fuyuhiko reopened the door. He let Hajime and Peko in. When Hajime walked in he could tell Fuyuhiko had some candles burning.

"Wow Fuyuhiko, didn't know you liked candles."

"Sh...shut up."

"We should tell him way we're here. It is serious after all," Peko stated.

"Your right. Fuyuhiko, so someone is trying to kill your sister."

"WHAT!"

"Yes."

"Why are you so calm!"

"I been dealing with this for a couple of weeks now." Fuyuhiko sat down on bed. The smell of candles still in the air. He was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he finally said.

"I'm wondering that too, she's his sister," Peko stated right after.

"She didn't want me too. I know I still should have told you, I had a lapse in judgment."

"Yeah I can tell!" Fuyuhiko yelled as he jumped up. He went right to Hajime's face. "She's my little sister! I don't care if she didn't want me to know, I'm her older brother it's my job to protect her."

"I know your mad but before we do anything else I need to tell you why I'm finally telling you guys." Hajime walked past Fuyuhiko, after he passed Peko he turned around facing them. "The reason I'm finally telling you guys is because we need your help. Shuichi has find some places that could the base of the person who is trying to kill your sister."

"Even Shuichi knew before me!"

"Just go to his dorm I'll go pick Natsumi up and then we well talk more about this. Oh and get Mukuro on the way."

"Fine." Fuyuhiko and Peko made their way towards Shuichi dorm.

* * *

An hour later Hajime arrived at Shuichi's dorm with Natsumi. It surprised him how easy it was to sneak her in. Hajime knocked on the door and waited. A minute later Shuichi answered the door.

"Your finally here," Shuichi said. Hajime and Natsumi stepped inside. Right has he stepped Hajime was hit with the sweet smell of roses. He looked around the room and saw several boxes, he then realized that Kaede must of moved her stuff into the dorm. Shuichi stood by a table that was in the middle of the room, Fuyuhiko sat at the foot of the bed with Peko standing right by him. Mukuro had her back against the right wall of the room.

"So you filled them in," Hajime asked Shuichi.

"Yeah." Shuichi then motioned them all to gather around the table. When they were he started. "So I've circled the four buildings that I think might be Killer Killer's base. I want each one of you to pick a building and go check it out."

"Okay," the four said at the same time.

"Oh before you leave I have something to give you guys." Shuichi went to his desk, he opened up the drawer and pulled out four small black discs. He handed one to each of them.

"What is this?" Hajime asked.

"I got these from Miu. These discs allow me to know if anything happens to you, so if you get injured I can notified who ever is closer to you for they can help."

"Oh cool," Fuyuhiko said.

"Now if you excuse me I need to help Kaede finish packing." They left and made their way to the buildings they picked.

* * *

It took Hajime about half an hour from Natsumi's house to get to the building he picked. He picked because it was the closes to her. It was an abandoned warehouse. He made his way inside the warehouse. The air inside the warehouse was still. He made his way to the back of the room he didn't know why he went to the back first but, he looked around and found nothing except a metal desk. He still had a lot more places to check in the warehouse so he turned around and started to make his way to another area. Has he stepped he heard clicking. _Oh no._ Suddenly a loud sound and bright light filled Hajime's sight.


End file.
